deedle_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Deedle Universe
THE HISTORY OF THE DEEDLE UNIVERSE... Before the universe began there lived the Cat Gods and the Dog Lords. So one day they created the universe because there was nothing good on TV. When Earth was first created it was all lava filled and crappy 'n stuff, and was inhabited by demons and was basically HELL. The planet was one huge Meteorite pretty much (except it stayed where it is, and was like a billion times bigger.) a huge rock, with tons of lava and flaming. In Cat Heaven, where the Cat Gods and Dog Lords live, they decide to create a super powerful tree with unlimited magical magical abilities. The Cat Gods and the Dog Lords used all of their powers combined to create it. But soon the Cat Gods discovered that the Dog Lords had been using the tree for destroying stuff and ruling over people and doing just evil stuff behind their back, they realised they were greedy and evil. The dog lords wanted the tree all for themselves so they could enslave the universe. The Dogs and the Cats had a battle, but the Cat Gods kept the tree and the Dogs and Cats became mortal enemies. The demons from Earth, lead by Satan, stole some seeds from the tree, and began to modify them to make their own evil tree, with the Dog Lords guidance. But, not having the Ca God's powers, it took the demons, years and years. During those years the Dog Lords had many attacks on the Cat Gods trying to get the tree, never succeeding. Eventually the Cat Gods had got tired of the Demons of Earth's shenanigans, so in their own passive aggressive way, they threw a planet at them. Almost all the demons were killed and Satan was extremely damaged (and later had to transfer himself into a robot body and became Mecha-Satan.) The Cat Gods began remaking Earth, and the planet they had thrown at it and it formed together to make a new planet. Dinosaurs evolved, but then they were all blown up by a mysterious bomb (See "MatthewCorp War' Page) and soon humans evolved. Originally all humans were good and perfect and Earth was a paradise, but Satan (Now in a robot body. See "Mecha-Satan' page) using a hologram device made himself look like a snake and snuck onto Earth where he planted the evil seeds they had modified. The Evil Tree's (Later known as the Hellspawn Tree) roots grew all underneath the whole planet and introduced evil to the world. People were no longer just good and the world had diseases and crime. About a couple of million years later they Cat Gods realised the Tree was too dangerous and it could destroy the universe in the Dog Lord's hands, so they decided to destroy it. But it could only be destroyed by the Cat God's and The Dog Lord's powers combined, so there was one branch left the Cats couldn't break. They went down to Earth and hid it there and asked a man named Wharlo to protect it. Wharlo started a organisation called Deedle to protect the stick but to also protect Earth from other dangers. THE END